Animagus
by lemke
Summary: Opening the slim notebook, Remus’ eyes were drawn to a page that wasn’t covered with complex diagrams and charts... His eyes widened in shock. In his very hands, was the 'Animagus' conversation.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights or trademarks for the characters or stories on which this story was based. Additionally, no attempt has or will be made to copyright those works. The story has not and will not be used for profit.

* * *

**ANIMAGUS**

* * *

Remus Lupin loved books. As a poor man however, this admirable passion did have its limitations. As a measure to counter the lack of wealth disproportionate to his wishes and desired standards of living, he tended to hoard any book – albeit a cookbook or even an old school notebook - like a pirate to a treasure chest.

Oddly enough, this proved a helpful exercise of habit one year, when he was asked by none other than Albus Dumbledore (or rather, Minerva on his behalf) to be Defence against the Dark Arts Professor for the coming school year of 1993. Notwithstanding his 'furry little problem', this offer was almost too good to be true. And having every DADA school notebook of his seven years at school filled with meticulously copied down notes, he was hardly pressed for developing from scratch a curriculum to follow through in his classes.

Sighing as he sat cross legged upon the floor with the dusty box before him, Remus slowly opened and lifted out year after year of his adolescent writings. Dusting each book fondly and smelling with his sensitive nose the pages of Potions class and spilt tea on another from Divination 3rd Year (he'd dropped the subject the same year, after seeing a full moon _way_ too many times in the crystal ball), Remus picked up his 4th Year Transfigurations notebook with a smile on his face.

Maybe because he had been a shape shifter since a young age or maybe because of the strict discipline of Minerva's classes, (James and… _Black_ had never played up so badly in her classes), but for Remus, Transfigurations had always been a class for fond memories.

Opening the slim notebook (he had used two books already for this year especially, and had only begun this second book at the end of summer term), Remus' eyes were drawn to a page that weren't covered with complex diagrams and charts of wand movements and internal physical structures for beetles, but instead a long conversation between at least three different people, which looked oddly… Remus' eyes widened in shock.

In his very hands, was the _Animagus _conversation.

* * *

_Thursday, May 11__th__, 1972: Transfigurations Class._

**J- Remus! Hello Transfig. Buddy! Since we are ever so clever and have finished early--**

_S- And, since we also just hexed Snivellus' hair pink—_

R- Oh, so you did, and it looks more like fuchsia to me. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, WHY ARE YOU WRITING THIS CRAP IN MY NOTEBOOK!

_S- Don't worry. We picked your book because McG. trusts you. She knows you actually take notes._

**J- Siri, stop hogging my writing time. Anyway, Remus. Buddy.**

_S- Dear Friend. (Draws a stick figure with an 'R' on its forehead, encircled in a love heart)_

R- What are you two up to this time?

**J- We've done it. Well. Not done IT exactly—**

_S- And we haven't done IT IT either. (Draws a smiley face with a lecherous grin)_

R- James… on the count of three.

**J-….three**

_S- You two didn't have to hit me so hard. Hehe… hard._

**J- Merlin. Forget Siri then. Well, we've discovered how we can help you with your problem.**

R- As in my 'Furry' one? The one that does more than just chew shoes at odd and random intervals?

**J- Yup. That one. It was my idea, but Siri did most of the research. We're gonna become ANIMAGUS.**

R- WHAT?

**J- Right. You know, turn into animals and stuff. Hang on. I'll get Siri to explain it.**

_S- So you finally give me the book. Bloody prat. Anyway, the Animagus transformation will allow us to turn into an animal at will, and stay in that form for however long we elect. There are some issues to deal with – it is really advanced magic, but we knew that already – (Draws a small cat with a caption reading: "McG. the gryff. sex kitten). _

_It also means that if we were with you when you had your 'problem', nothing would happen to us. In fact, some recent findings in this journal I found discuss that it would make your 'fur ball' much more calm. In fact, one guy even says that you won't get scratched like a… well scratching post if your fur ball is given some more friendly distractions. _

**J- So, what do you say?**

R- You're … Do you even realise how hard it's going to be? It's illegal! McGonagall's going to find us out easily! And I can't ask you – I don't want you to put yourselves at risk like that! If you… you bloody gits, it's not like catching the bloody 'flu off somebody. It could kill you. And if…. Well. It might be better if you just leave this as it is now.

_S- James, he's resisting. (Drawing of a picture of an irate male stick figure, brandishing a textbook, and with a caption reading: 'In denial and denying it')._

**J- Remus. Ever since we first… knew about it, we've wanted to do something. It's hard for us to just pretend that you don't need this. And you do. If even half the stuff in that book Siri researched is true—**

_S- And it is, Remus. I'm positive. Look. It won't be dangerous if we're careful. And we're not stupid. We know what's at stake here. And it's not just our miserable hides. It's your risk too. But I'd say this is worth it. We're sooo capable of getting this done. Especially with me an' James, The Transfiguration Geniuses (Drawing of letters 'TTG' in swirling cursive, decorated with stars)._

R- I don't know. This seems too big for us. And Dumbledore! Merlin! I can't betray his trust like that!

**J- Hmm… Tell you what. We'll go to the library this afternoon and do some more research tomorrow. Nobody but Ravenclaw's study there on Fridays. And on Saturday, we'll buy some books from Hogsmeade, our treat. Say yes. There's no harm in looking, at any rate.**

R- Okay then. But you're going to promise me… that you won't do any of the magic if I'm not there. I at least want to be sure of that.

_S- (Drawing three stick figures; one tall, one shorter, and one with glasses. Caption above: 'Victory!') This will be great._

**J- Shouldn't we tell Peter, then? **

_S- Later. In the dorm. _

P- Tell me what? 

P-….Hey! Don't ignore me –

R- I'll be taking this back now…. Merlin… Don't know why I always cave so easily when these two want something…. Bloody hell… Gonna leave before Snape finds out about the hair…

* * *

Remus closed the book. He still didn't understand how all his friends were gone. They had worked out the transformations halfway into 5th year, and Peter had figured his form out just before the OWL's. The 'map' had been made in the few weeks between end of exams and term end. That had been the best year of his life. Then everything had changed. Sirius made a big mistake in 6th year…. James and Lily became close in 7th. Peter had drifted away from them all. Sirius had mistrusted even him when the Potters had been threatened. Sirius had betrayed them all.

And Sirius was after _him_ now. Harry, James' son; whom Remus had only ever been allowed to see from a distance, ever since he had been a baby.

"Merlin…" Remus whispered. Holding the book in his hands, he let his shaking fingers drop one of the last remnants of childhood innocence into the box. He should tell Albus about the Animagi. But he wouldn't.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Just for clarification (I'm sure you won't need it!);

**J-** James Potter

_S-_ Sirius Black

R- Remus Lupin

P- Peter Pettigrew


End file.
